Vacation in Paradise kinda
by XxNaruUzamakiSasuUchihaxX
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in florida... a week without anybody to bother them, except Itachi, and Sasuke's Mom and Dad Lemon, Lemon, and more Lemons; Yaoi; Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto's hand drifted down the raven's naked midsection to the hem of his pants. His fingers burning every spot in the other boy's skin wherever he touched, drifting through pubic hair making the raven's cock come alive. "Mmm…" Sasuke moaned, as the hand gripped his now swelling shaft slowly stroking it. "Ah….ah….." he panted as the blonde started to increase his speed. "Aahhh" he screamed as he came "Naru…" _

Sasuke woke up after a strong tan hand was clamped down on his mouth, preventing any sound to come out. "Sasuke, are you ok honey?"

"Yes, Mrs. Uchiha" Naruto said. "Honey wake up, and shut up." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"What?" Sasuke sleepily answered.

"You were sleep talking." He answered, with that Sasuke immediately opened his eyes, and looked under the blankets.

"Fuck it." Sasuke fumed quietly. He quickly and quietly slipped off his boxers and pants and put on new ones. The Uchiha family decided to take a trip from their home in New York City to Florida. 20 hours in a car with his mother and father, he begged to bring along a friend. He chose Naruto, his current boyfriend, not that his parents knew. "Thanks." He said to Naruto. "What time is it?"

"About 6 A.M., you woke us up…..from your screaming." Naruto answered while grinning from the blush that plagued Sasuke's face. _Damn he is hot when he is embarrassed._ "we have about 6 more hours….. we are in Georgia. What time do you want to eat?"

"I know what I want to eat, and its in this car." He whispered quietly into Naruto's ears. "I am going to sleep, wake me if I ever start talking." He said as he lay in Naruto's lap. _I wonder why may parents never found out about us_ Sasuke pondered.

"Ugh." Naruto moaned as Sasuke rubbed his head against his groin. "Stop, I'm not going to be able to keep quiet." They were both in the back seat of the family minivan, Sasuke's mother and father in the front seat, Itachi in the middle seat, and Naruto and Sasuke in the back (it is a seven seater if you want to know). Sasuke kept putting pressure onto the growing hardness in Naruto's black sweatpants. "Ngh Sasuke…." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear while sucking on his neck. Sweat dripping from his forehead. If you saw them you would just thing that they fell asleep on each other. "Sasuke-Chan" Naruto moaned as he wet his pants with a sticky liquid.

"I didn't want to be the only one that came Naru babe." Sasuke seductively whispered into Naruto's ear. "Night…"

*Timeskip*

"We're hereeeeee" Naruto sing-songed, while they opened the door of the car. They just arrived at the hotel they were staying at, and everyone was unloading the car. "Ready whoever gets to the room first wins." Naruto gleefully screamed.

"Twelve fucking flights Naruto" Sasuke panted as he climbed the last stairs. _I am going to kill him._ He thought as he walked down the hallway to his room, Naruto already opening the door practically skipping through the doorway. _Nice view_ Sasuke thought as he looked out of the balcony. All of the rooms were on the left and an open wall to the right.

"Sasuke you have to share a room with Naruto."

"Kay dad." Sasuke called down the stairs. _Ha orange, Naruto will love this._ Everything in this resort was orange. They friggen love it, walls, blankets, doors, and even the plates.

"Oh my god, ORANGE" Naruto screamed from the room.

"Hn, oh and by the way we are sharing the same room" Sasuke chuckled, as he entered the room they were sharing.

"We are going to have fun, hehe" Naruto said while holding Sasuke in an embrace. Cupping his ass, and kissing his neck. "But we'll have to wait. I need to take a fucking shower." Naruto said while walking to the shower.

"Mom we are going to unpack alright." Sasuke called, his voice echoing through the house.

"Okay we won't disturb you." She answered from a different room.

"Aren't you coming Uchiha." Naruto seductively asked from the bathroom.

"sur….." before he could finish his sentence Naruto pulled him into a kiss, tasting Sasuke.

"You taste so good, I haven't taste you in such a long time." Naruto said while going into another kiss. "Mmm." Sasuke moaned again while trying to unbutton Naruto's shirt, somewhat succeeding. Before Sasuke could finish any of the other buttons in his shirt, Naruto went on his knees pulling down Sasuke's pants down. Sasuke's obvious need tenting the soft fabric of the boxers, Naruto's hands slipped through the leg of the boxer stroking his shaft.

"Naruto…..hmm" Sasuke moaned. Naruto slipped off the boxers, and continued stroking Sasuke's shaft. A drop of pre-cum slid out of the slit of his cock, too enticing for Naruto to pass up. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked, hard. "You taste good Sasuke-kun (**OMG….. I quoted Sakura…. I think I shall die .)" **Naruto said while licking the underside of Sasuke's cock, licking and tasting the long member. Then, Naruto took the whole thing into his mouth, deepthroating him and sucking as hard as he could. "Naruto…narr…" Sasuke moaned as he came nearer and nearer to his release. "I'm….gunnnaa……"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh and for my Italian homeskillets YOU ROCK**

**ok guess what i am thinking that i am going to make this chapter short and to the point who doesnt like that **

**WHOOOO ON WITH THE SHOW**

**sorry i probably lost all of your trust but i had finals and such it was a hassle but without anything to do i give you this**

**and if anyone of you flame this story i will find you...... MWwAhahHAAhaHAhaHAHa *gets shot with tranquilizer gun**

**Naruto: Is he ok**

**Sasuke: you seem worried**

**Naruto: Of course i am seme in this story**

**MEE: haha not for long i am soon going to write Jacob/Seth and Sasuke/NAruto**

**NAruto: 0.o**

**Sasuke: *Snickers **

**Me: But before that sasuke you are going to go on the ride of your life (pun intended

* * *

**

"Thanks Ms. Uchiha." Naruto said after bringing his dinner plate to the sink. "It was delicious"

"Naruto, you are so polite. It is such a change from the boring mood of Sasuke" She joked, as Sasuke just looked down snickering.

"Well dinner was delicious, we are going out tomorrow i think to a park.....so we better get to bed." Naruto said as he started to walk towards his room.

"O.K, well we are going to go to one of our friends house until tomorrow afternoon, we will leave money for you guys." Sasuke's mother responded as she strolled over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. " You two have fun."

"Thanks mom." Sasuke shouted as he signaled naruto into their bedroom. Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the bed, and turned on the T.V just waiting for his parents would leave. "What should we watch babe." Naruto asked teasingly while stroking (NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING) Sasuke's back. Sasuke leaned forward enjoying the feeling of Naruto's warm hand on his back.

"BYE." Sasuke's parents shouted as they went out of the door, and down to their car. "Finally i thought they would never leave." Naruto seductivly said, while sitting on Sasuke's stomach. He started to lick and kiss the brunettes neck, hearing delicate moans from Sasuke. He started to snake his hand up and stroke the younger (SASUKE) boy's nipple, making him moan even louder. Naruto ripped off the other boy's shirt and kissed him hard, while thrusting onto the bulge that was forming in Sasuke's pants.  "Oh Naruto so good." he moaned, and at the same moment grasping the blonde's ass. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth and started to tweak the smaller boy's nipple. "AAHHHHH" Sasuke yelled into the boy's mouth.

Naruto started to lick and suck lower down to Sasuke's nipple, biting and licking it until it was rock hard. Naruto went even lower licking the boy's abs, then going even lower pulling off the brunette's boxers and pants. He took the hard length and sucked the head tasting the pre-come and moaning sending vibrations that made Sasuke scream out in pleasure. "MORE NARUtO MORE" Sasuke screamed, and at that Naruto took his whole length into his mouth. Sasuke screamed as Naruto viciously sucked on his huge dick, soon Sasuke felt a pressure in his stomach building to a point he couldn't take anymore.

"Ahhhhh" Sasuke screamed again unloading his seed into Naruto's mouth, and Naruto swallowed it happily. "More Naruto...." Sasuke began, but Naruto kissed him. Muffling the boy's words. Naruto took a tube out of the drawer next to the bed, and without Sasuke noticing lubed up three of his fingers. "My turn." Naruto whispered into his ear, and pushed all three fingers into Sasuke's tight hole making his arousal jump up again. "NARUTO." Sasuke screamed as Naruto pressed his fingers harshly into Sasuke's prostate. Naruto kept abusing and thrusting into Sasuke's prostate, sending waves of pleasure throughout him. Naruto started to stroke his neglected length, still thrusting into the other's tight length. Naruto took out his fingers, earning a moan of protest from the brunette.

"Don't worry we're not done yet." He huskily whispered into Sasuke's ear. With that Nartuo thrust his length into Sasuke's tight hole, "NARUTO" he screamed as the boy hit the other's prostate again and again. He kept thrusting, earning screams and moans, from the other. Naruto leaned down and captured the brunette in a kiss, muffling the screams. His hands snaked down to stroke Sasuke's nipple, tweaking it while thrusting into that same spot. Sasuke's hands grasped the sheets tightly, from pleasure and pain. "Naruto, I'm gunn......... Narut........AHHH" Sasuke screamed as his seed squirted onto the tanned chest above him. The pressure in Sasuke was too much for him, and once he felt the warm seed hit his chest he exploded into the boy, filling the hole with seed. Some cum dripping out of the hole.

"Naruto" Sasuke moaned as Naruto slipped his cock out of the tight, warm entrance and laid down on the bed next to his love. They fell asleep Sasuke's head on the naked chest of the blonde, draped around him and feeling the radiating warmth that made him fall asleep quite quickly.

(OMG I JUST FORGOT THAT I HAD ITACHI WITH THEM I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DOO AHHHHH..... NEVERMIND I KNOW. MWAHAHHAHAHAHA)

"Good morning lovebirds." A manly voice said to the two boys sleeping, nude cover barely hiding their most private parts. Sasuke cuddled up to Naruto's chest, sleeping on him. "Oi morons, wake up." Itachi screamed.

"Whattt... AHHh" Naruto said as he rolled off the bed "What ITACHI, WHAT THE HELL" Naruto screamed, trying to cover himself, not even making Sasuke twitch. He was a really heavy sleeper.

"You two had ..... how should i put this, interesting night last night. Well the folks are going to be here soon." Itachi chuckled as a scarlet blush spread across the blondes cheeks. With that Itachi dashed out of the room leaving the task to wake Sasuke up to Naruto.

"Sasuke........SSSSAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKKEEEE" Naruto sing songed,

_"FEW more _minutes..." Sasuke mumbled. _no now wake up now_ Naruto thought, the blonde hair boy let a devilish grin spread across his lips as he bent down hovering above the brunette. He closed the gap between them, kissing him languidly.

"Fine I'm up." Sasuke said into the kiss.

"Good. Now there is a small problem."

"And what is that." sasuke deadpanned.

"Itachi was home last night"

All the way in New York City Sakura thought she heard a specific boy scream the word "WHAT!"

* * *

OK i have good news... i am expanding so dont worry, i am in the process of writing this and should be done by the 12th of July :).......... Just thought you people should get a taste of this

and to the people who were saddend by the number 3..... dont worry i am here for you.....

ENJOY~

XxNaruUzamakiSasuUchihaxX

R&R (for people who are/ were dumb like me that means read and review........... welll at least in my world)


	3. Chapter 3

**HAhaha all of you probably hate me right now….. but I love you all so there….'**

**Ummm well same warning (haven't wrote a story in about a year so I am alittle rustty) **

**Umm yeaa I don't own anything cause if I did there would be many more of these scenes just randomly in there…. So please enjoy because this is the last ChapteR may I repeat LAST CHAPTER… cause I am too lazy to write any more of this.. **

**It will just end up being a bunch of sex stories that are like a page long, but if you guys want that just say continue but the chapters will be short BUT SEXY :D**

**With no farther delay enjoy the last chapter of this story….**

"What the fuck Itachi, I cant believe you were home and didn't say anything." The brunette yelled at his brother.

"Well little bro I can't believe that you forgot about me. I feel a little hurt." Itachi said while giving the two puppy dog eyes that could melt a glacier.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING. DON'T GIVE ME THOSE EYES."

"Heyy little bro don't get angry. I left when you two got started don't worry."

"you better have left perv."

While Sasuke and Itachi were bickering Naruto edged away to the bathroom, turned the water on and locked the door.

"Sasuke can put on some pants, Naruto at least took a shower I really don't want to look at your man meat." Itachi snickered noticing the little Kitsune-kun (Narut0) when he edged to the bathroom door.

"THEN DON'T LOOK THERE PERV! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sasuke then threw Itachi out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

"You don't have to be mean." Itachi said while rubbing the back of his head "be right back I am going to meet Kisame, he said he was at the pool."

"Say hi to fish boy, and this time don't start fucking in the bathrooms again." Sasuke said through the door. _Talking about fucking in the bathroom where's Naruto_? Sasuke thought, as he looked to the door, which he saw was locked. _Haha he thinks he can stay in there. _He walked towards the door and took a paper clip, which was conveniently found on the bedside table. He slipped it into the lock and after a few minutes of tinkering it made a soft click sound. He then silently walked into the bathroom, Naruto still taking a shower and not noticing the brunette walk in.

Sasuke was already naked, so he just needed to slip into the shower. He silently opened the door his penis standing at full attention and slipped into the shower. He quicky grabbed Naruto while the blonde was turned around and wrapped his arms around his chest. He started kissing his neck, making the blonde moan grinding his ass onto Sasuke's shaft.

"Don't want to top? Eh Naruto?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Sasuke you are really predictable." Naruto moaned as he turned around, taking Sasuke's hands and putting them behind Sasuke's back as he turned him around. He took a pair of fuzyy handcuffs (and of course they where pink) and cuffed Sasuke. "It seems Sakura's gifts came in handy" He whispered in Sasuke's ear then licking the lobe, earning a moan of pleasure from the brunette. Naruto grinded his hard-on against Sasuke's ass hole, almost fully entering. He turned Sasuke around and dropped to his knees. The blonde took the weeping erection into his hands, and started licking the head. he licked the base of the shaft and fondled the boy's balls, His hand moving around to the boy's entrance to push an already wet finger from the shower in. Not waiting for the boy to adjust he started thrusting the finger, and wrapped his lips around the cock sucking and feeling his nose brush pubes. He pushed another finger into the tight entrance, Sasuke trying to thrust into the blonde's mouth while still keeping those wonderful fingers in his ass. Sasuke thrust into his mouth hard and quick, the head of his cock touching the back of Naruto's throat. Naruto moaned while Sasuke thrust into his mouth creating vibrations, which almost pulled him over the edge. "Naruto I can't.." once he said that Naruto stopped sucking him, and took out his fingers from Sasuke's ass. Naruto stood up and kissed the other boy while grinding his erection against the other boy's manhood. Sasuke struggled with the handcuffs trying to get free, not caring if he broke them.

"Naruto I want to touch you." He moaned out. Naruto answered with a passionate kiss and unlocked the handcuffs. (the key magically appeared) Sasuke's hands flew onto the blonde's body feeling the man's abs memorizing every contour of the blonde boy's body. Naruto broke the kiss and turned Sasuke around while dropping to his knees.

"Bend over baby." Naruto seductively said as he kissed the cheek of the boy's butt. Once Sasuke bent over Naruto licked the pink entrance. He shoved his tongue into Sasuke's ass, making him moan louder and louder. Sasuke took his leaking erection into his fist and pumped, jerking off to the feeling of a wet tongue inside of him. "Naruto, ah it feels so good. Don't stop please…" he moaned. Naruto moaned and shoved a finger inside of the boy. Naruto took out his finger and stood up, positioning himself to enter the other boy's puckered entrance. " Do it" the brunette moaned. The blonde smirked and entered the other fully, grabbing onto the other boy's hips he thrust into Sasuke. Sasuke's member grinding against the shower wall as the blonde fucked him. "Sasuke… fuck… you feel so good" Naruto moaned into the brunette's ear and bit down onto his neck.

Sasuke moaned louder and turned his head to catch the blonde in a kiss, both boy's moaning. Naruto thrust faster and harder into Sasuke, hitting his prostate every thrust. Sasuke trying to buck his hips backwards to meet every thrust. "Naruto… harder" he moaned. Naruto smirked and kissed the other boy again while slowing down thrusting Sasuke so hard he was up against the wall dick grinding against the tiles. Sasuke yelled out and came against the wall, Naruto still thrusting he felt Sasuke's ass contracted and shot his milky fluid into the boy with a shout.

"I think this will be a good vacation Sasuke-kun" Naruto said as they both fell to the floor, letting the water wash off the sweat and bodily fluids away.

**Okay thanks for reading :D I love all of you Revieww if you cann cause I lovee reading the reviews….. well tell if you want any more short chapters cause if you don't this is the end my friend…**

**3**


End file.
